Past Sins
by Cayne Salem
Summary: This is story that take place right were the movie ended. it tells how The Sons of Ipswich gained the abilities. And new threat enteres the picture. what will the boys do?


The Covenant: "Past Sins"

--Six Months Ago--

Rain is poring down as lightning flashes in the sky, two young boys can be seen standing across from each other panting heavy. One has his hands placed in front of him which now as clear energy swirling in them. Just then a lightning bolt struck the other boy and his body lifted off of the ground. Later the boy with dirty blond hair is thrown through the old barn as it catches fire. Within seconds everything freezes in min-motion even the boy, he then unfreezes and sees a man floating before him. "You've failed me, Chase." "No, milord, I-I didn't." "Yes you did. These so called Sons of Ipswich still live and now one of them as ascended soon the others will follow." Chase stared into the man's fire red eyes, "Please, milord, give me one more chance?" "I showed you how to gain more power and yet you still failed me." "Please, milord, I beg you." "Now you shall see how failure is rewarded." The man placed his hand on Chase's chest and within seconds his eyes went black as the life left his body. A few feet away the same man that took Chase's life seeped out of the shadows he watched as the barn was engulfed in flames. He then sees Caleb standing outside the barn holding a knocked out Sarah in his arms, "So he's the strongest of the four? Don't look like much to me, but he must be taken out first without him the rest will fall." His body then transformed to that of a seventeen year old boy, "Oh how I hate this form but it's the only way." He then seeped back into the shadows. Caleb looked over is shoulder he could've sworn someone was watching him.

--Six Months later--

Caleb and Sarah entered Spenser Academy like they owned the school, Caleb is captain of the swim team; which he has led to state championships three times in a row. Pogue, Reid, and Tyler--who are also on the swim team--enter after them. Pogue quickly catches up to Caleb and leans close to his ear, "What happened with Chase?" "Gone." Caleb whispered back. Pogue turned back towards Reid and Tyler and nodded his head. All for boys walked into their English class, "Will everyone please sit." The teacher said. Everyone sat down, "Attention students today we have a new student name Cayne Masters." A young boy entered the class room; he was wearing black pants with a dark blue shirt. "So Cayne where are you from?" "Salem." Cayne stated. "Well, there's a seat next to Reid, you can have that one. Reid please raise your hand." Reid raised his hand so Cayne slowly walked towards him. Through out the whole class period Reid couldn't take his eyes off of the young boy, he felt a certain pull from the boy. It was as if he somehow knew he, but he has never seen this boy n his life. Reid leaned over towards the boy once the teacher walked out of the classroom, "Say have I met you before?" "No, I don't believe so." Cayne said as he looked Reid in his eyes. "Are you sure? We didn't you know one night." Reid is know as the town's male slut, he will do anyone--be it male or female--if given the chance. "No I'm not like that." "Oh I'm sorry I thought." Reid looked away from the boy cause now he has turned bright red from embarrassment. "Oh no I am gay but I don't just do anyone. I have to get to know the person first." Cayne smiled as Reid who was now smiling as well. "Well, then what say we go out so I can get to know you." Tyler, Pogue and Caleb were all now looking at Reid they could stand it when he flirted with guys and/r girls and then love'em and leave'em. Cayne looked into Reid's green eyes, "Sure why not." "Great I'll pick you at your dorm. What number is it?" "Here." Cayne wrote something down on a piece of paper, he then folded it and handed it to Reid.

--Later--

Reid joined his follow brothers at their usual table and smiled at them, Caleb shook his head in disappointment, "What?" Reid looked at Pogue and Tyler, "What I do wrong?" Both Pogue and Tyler looked at the plates, "Reid why do you always do that?" Caleb asked. "Do what?" Reid asked. "What you did in English class today?" "What ask someone out? I'm sorry but some of us actually have to ask people out in order to get a date." Reid pushed his pate away from him, "I get that Reid, I do but that guy is new to the school and already you got your claws into him." Both Pogue and Tyler were now looking at Reid to see what he would say next, "Well, I'm tired of the same old ones I need something new." Tyler was in shock he could've that just said that, he thought that the nights they shared was great or at least that's what Reid had told him. Tyler finally got up from the table, "Ty, where are you going?" Pogue asked as he looked u at him. "I have some work to do and I really don't want to get in the middle of this." Tyler tossed his trash into a trash can and walked out. "I think I'm gonna leave to guys. I hope you two settle this before tonight. Remember it's Ty, birthday so play nice you two." Pogue tossed hi trash into the nearest trash can. "So are we cool, Caleb?" Reid asked. "Yeah, we're cool just don't hurt this one too much." Caleb said as he stood up. "I won't!" Reid shouted at Caleb. He then removed the piece of paper that Cayne had given to him from his pocket, on the paper was the numbers '216' and a few words as well 'I hope you like surprises' He had a half smile after he read that.

--Meanwhile elsewhere--

Cayne's body seeped out of the shadows; he then slowly walked towards the were a barn used to be. He bent down and picked some of the ashes, "Oh Chase, if only you had done what you were told to do you'd still be alive. And this Reid Garwin is going to be so fun to play with." he then stood up as a gust of wind blow by, "Well, well one is on his way here oh, this will be fun." His body the seeped into the ground just as a black Mustang pulled up, Caleb stepped out he glanced at the what used to be a barn--some of the walls still remain standing but most of it is ash--he then walked in the remains. He glanced around to see if there was any sign that Chase made it out of the barn before it burned down but he saw nothing. "Chase are you really gone?" He then turned and headed back towards his car, Cayne watched as he got in and drove off. "Oh, it will be fun to kill him." He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

--Spenser Academy--

Reid showed up at Cayne's dorm at seven; he knocked on the door, "It's open!" He turned the knob and pushed the door inward to the sight of Cayne in only dark-blue boxer-briefs. "Whoa." "Sorry but I'm not ready yet." "It's okay." Reid stared at Cayne's dark skin and his well fit body, he may not have muscles but he does have a nice body. Cayne pulled on blue jeans and a dark blue shirt, he then put on brown sandals, "Ready when you are." Reid was still in a dazed he was just replaying the events in his mind and wondering what he looked like naked. "Hello earth to Reid." Cayne waved his hand in front of him, which snapped him back into reality, "What?" "Are you ready?" Cayne asked. "Oh, yeah." Reid stated. "Listen my friends and I are throwing a birthday party for our friend I hope you don't mind cause that's where were going." "Nope I don't mind if you don't." Cayne said. "Okay then let's go." Reid was first out the door, Cayne then shut the door and locked it with his key, Reid then grabbed his hands and held it as they walked out the Academy. "So Reid what's the deal with your friends?" Cayne asked as they climbed into his car. "What do you mean?" "Well, in class they just stared at me it felt like they didn't like me much." "No man it' just that we are all very protective of each other. We're like brothers we all grew up together." Reid then put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking spot.

--Nicky's Bar--

Reid pulled his car into the parking lot and waiting for him was Tyler, Pogue and Caleb leaning against his car. "Great he brought him." Tyler said. "Ty, be nice." Caleb said. "I'll try to." Tyler said. "Ty, are you upset about something?" Pogue asked as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm fine." Tyler then got off the car, Reid stepped out of his car as did Cayne, "Guys this is Cayne. Cayne this is Caleb, Pogue and Tyler." "Nice to meet you all." Cayne said. "So you came from Salem?" Tyler questioned. "Yeah." "Why did you move here?" "Well, my dad got a job here so I had to move with him." "What about your mother?" Caleb asked. "Never in the picture. It's been me and my dad since I was three years old." "Wow, it's usually the dad that runs out not the mom." Pogue said. "Hey dose Salem really have historical markers for the Salem witch trials?" "Yeah, they're all over the place." "Guys why are we standing out here let's go in." Reid said. "Okay, let's go." Caleb said. All five of them walked into the bar which had all the lights off, "Guys why are the lights off?" Tyler said. Just then the lights flicked on and everyone yelled 'Happy Birthday, Tyler!' Tyler was stunned he couldn't believe that his brothers could pull something like this off, especially if Reid knew about--he really couldn't keep a secret--. "I can't believe you did this, guys." "Of course we did baby boy, you turn seventeen today." Caleb said as he placed his arm over his shoulder. "Come on let's go see what you got." "Okay." Tyler stated. He was sad cause the one thing he wanted the most has his arm wrapped around another boy and his another hand is placed on his butt. "Say Reid how come you aren't over there with your friend? I mean it is his birthday after all." Cayne said. "I'll go over there in a little while right now I wanna be with you." "Okay." Cayne looked back at Tyler and saw the look he was giving him, all he did was smile. Tyler saw the smile on Cayne's face and it enraged him, "Listen guys thanks for everything but I really don't feel like partying tonight." "Ty, you can't leave this is your birthday party." Pogue said. "I know but I'm tired." "Are you sure Ty?" Caleb asked. "Yeah, besides I have to get up early tomorrow to practice for our swim meet." "Okay do you need a ride back?" Caleb asked. "No, I'll walk back home it's not far." Tyler then stood up, "Ty, I'm not gonna let you walk home it's late." Caleb said as he grabbed his arm. "It's okay Caleb I'll be fine." Tyler pulled his arm away from Caleb's hold. "Ty, come on let me give you a ride home." "I'll be fine, Caleb, you stay have fun." Tyler then walked towards the door just as Reid joined his brothers, "Where's Ty, going?" "Home." Pogue stated. "What? Why?" "He's tired." Caleb stated, "Where's Cayne?" "Restroom." "I'm surprised that you aren't in there with him." "Caleb stop it." Reid hissed. "What isn't that how you usually end your dates?" "Listen believe or not I think I actually like this one." "You're right I don't believe it." "You know what Caleb screw you." Reid then stood up and walked away from them. "Why do you have to be like that with him Caleb?' Pogue asked. "What all I was doing was stated the truth." "I know but give him a break you know very well that he hasn't been the same since Marcus broke his heart." "I know but that was his fault. We told him that he was cheating on him but he didn't believe us."

--Meanwhile elsewhere--

Tyler is walked down a darken road in the direction his house is in when he hears this strange sound coming from behind him. He stopped, "Hello. Who's there?" He got no answer, "Listen I'm not someone you want to mess with trust me." He stood there for awhile and when he thought it was safe he began walking again, after a few minutes had passed he heard the sounds again, "Alright this isn't funny anymore, guys if that's you stop it!" Just as he turned around again he was sent to the ground by an unseen force which knocked the wind out of him, he gasped for air as a man seeped out of the shadows. "Who…..are…..you?" "Your end." The man hissed at him. "Please don't kill me." Tyler begged. "Kill you my dear boy I can do much more worst things then kill you." The man slowly walked towards Tyler who had just managed to stand up. "What are you going to do to me then?" "Nothing at the moment you're not the one I want. I want the oldest one, the with the power." "Caleb?" Tyler's eyes widen in shock and horror, "Why are you doing this?" "Oh, you will know soon enough." The man lifted his hand but before he could do anything he could feel someone approaching them, "Well, you're lucky this time." The man seeped back into the shadows just as Pogue tapped Tyler on his shoulder, "Hey man you should never walk alone at night." "I know." Pogue could see fright in Tyler's eyes, "Hey Ty, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Are you sure you look like you've just seen a ghost." "I'm fine really Pogue." "Okay, listen I'm walking you home even if you don't like it." Tyler was to tired to protest and to scared so he just shook his head. "Good let's go then." They both started to walk, Pogue had placed his arm over Tyler's shoulder, "Listen I know about you and Reid." Tyler was in shock, "Don't worry I won't tell Caleb or anyone else but you have to get over him, Ty, you know how he is and you know he could never love someone." "I know but I thought he loved me you know more then a brother." "Ty, Reid's an asshole he can't love anyone but himself." "I know that now." "That's why you left your own party isn't it?" Tyler nodded his head yes. "I just couldn't stand to see him with that guy." "I know you couldn't but like I said you have to move on Reid isn't good for you." "I know thanks Po." After a twenty minutes of walking they finally made it to Tyler's house, "Thanks for walking me home, Po." Pogue pulled Tyler into a hug, "No problem, bro. Happy Birthday, Ty." "Thanks." Pogue let Tyler go and they stared into each other's eyes for awhile and within a matter of minutes their lips where on top of each other and their hands where wander around their bodies. They had to pull away to breath, "My god Ty I had no idea you could kiss like that." Pogue said. "Now you do but Po, I thought you were straight." "I was until I discovered my feelings for you Ty." Next thing they know they were in Tyler's bedroom ripping their clothes off, Pogue pushed Tyler onto his bed. Both boys are now only in their underwear, Pogue has on black boxers and Tyler as on blue briefs. "Wow I guess my question has been answered." Pogue stared at Tyler who had a hard-on. "What is that?" Tyler asked, he could see the tip of Pogue's cock peeking out of the open flap on his boxers. "If you wear boxers or briefs." "Pogue shut up and come here." Tyler reached his arms out.

--Next Morning--

Reid awoke in a room that clearly wasn't his cause it was clean and everyone knows he's not very clean. He then looked to his side and laying there net to him is Cayne with not shirt on, he then lifted the blanket and neither one of them was wearing any clothes, "Oh god don't tell me I fuck this one up as well." Cayne moaned softly as he opened his eyes, "Morning." Reid smiled but inside he was cursing himself, "Morning. Listen we didn't you know did we?" "No, we did everything but that which was nice." "Wow I didn't think I was capable of sleeping with someone without doing that." Reid place his arm over Cayne who now had his head placed on his chest. "So what do you wanna do know?" Cayne began to rub Reid's chest and ran his hand through his few golden chest hairs. Reid began to play with Cayne's dark hair, "How about we just lay here and talk." "Not a problem with me." Cayne began to place soft kisses on his chest, "Hey now I said let's talk." "You can talk all you want and I'll listen." Cayne's kissing began to move lower on his chest until his head vanished underneath the covers. Then Reid felt wet lips wrap around his semi-hard member it only took a few minutes for it to harden and not long for him to explode but it was on the covers cause Cayne had removed his mouth and just jerked him off to the finish. "Wow, that was nice but still want to have that talk." "And I told you that you can talk all you want and I'll listen." "It's a little hard to talk when I have someone playing with my body in more ways then one." "Then why talk just give in, don't worry it'll be fun." "Oh I know it will." Cayne reached into the side table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, he then handed both to Reid, "Are you sure about this?" "Yes I want you in me." Cayne whispered. Reid didn't have to be asked twice he pushed Cayne onto his knees, placed the condom on his cock and lubed up Cayne's asshole.

--Tyler's House--

Tyler awoke to the feel of strong arms wrapped around him he then looked over his shoulder and saw his new blond lover who had a smile on his face, "That was nice." "Yeah it was and takes Po" Tyler said. "You're welcome but Ty I want you to know that I want you." "I want you to, Po but I don't know if I can I still have feelings for Reid." "I know you do and I don't care I just want to be with you." Tyler rolled in is arms, "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure, Ty." "Okay then." Pogue's smile had returned and he placed his lips on top of Tyler's. "Listen I want to tell the guys about us if that's okay with you, Ty." "That's fine with me. I want to see Reid's face when we tell him." "Whoa, Ty I didn't know you had a mean streak in you." "It's want I got from Reid all these years knowing him." "Clearly." Pogue stated as he sat up and pulled Tyler into his arms. Tyler loved the way if felt to be in Pogue's strong arms, out of all of them four boys Pogue had he strongest arms no one know why he never worked out. "Po, I love you." Pogue was caught off guard with that, he just remained silent for awhile, Tyler lifted his head off of his chest and stared into his baby blue eyes. Pogue looked Tyler into his hazel eyes, "I love you, too." They then sealed their love for each other with a kiss.

--Later--

Tyler, Pogue and Reid had met at Caleb's house, "Why are we here Caleb?" Reid asked. "Let's go downstairs." Caleb said a he pulled open a wooden door. All four boys walked down a dark stair way once they made it to the bottom, Caleb's eyes went black and candles lit up. "It's about Chase." "What I thought you said you took care of him." Pogue said. "I did or at least I think I did. I don't I just keep getting this feeling that someone or something is out there watching us and waiting to attack us." Tyler had a nervous look on his face, "Ty, what's wrong?" Reid asked. "Nothing, I-I fine." Tyler said. Pogue placed his hand on his shoulder, "Ty, if something is wrong you need to tell us." Tyler sighed, "Look I was attack by some guy last night." "What and you didn't tell us?" Caleb shot up out of his seat, "Caleb calm down it's okay." Pogue said. "No it's not this could be the strange feeling I've been getting." Pogue stood in between Caleb and Tyler, "Back off, Caleb." Caleb sat back down, Reid was confused Pogue never challenged Caleb like that before. "Ty, who was this guy?" "I don't know he didn't say his name but he did say that he's coming after you, Caleb." Everyone stared at Caleb, "Me? Why me?" "He he wanted the one with the power." Tyler said. Caleb went pale in the face, "Well, then what now oh fearless leader?" Reid asked. "I don't know, there's nothing in the book about anyone or anything that could be after us." "Are you sure?" Pogue asked. "Yes the only thing I could find was something about our ancestors but that's it."

_--Flashback--_

_1692 Ipswich colony of Massachusetts five people stand at a point of a five pointed-star and are chanting in an unknown language. Four are male and one is female; who is holding a book at the top point of the star. Within seconds a male seeps up from the ground, "Why have you summoned me?" They all bowed down before him, "Master we ask for your guidance." "What do you seek?" "We seek power, milord." "Power and why should I give you this power?" "We will remain loyal to throughout time and afar you what ever you want." He thought for a second, "Fine I will give you the power you seek but you know this I will return and claim one of you descendants for my own." "Yes, milord." "This power will only be passed down through males of the each of your family lines, even you Sabrina." Yes, milord." Sabrina lowered her head. "So be it." he then lifted his head and five black energy beams seeped from his finger tips and seeped into the bodies of all five beings. "There now all five of you have power use it well. Sabrina Matthews Danvers, Mordred Parry, Murdoch Garwin, Julian Tyler Simms and James Lee Collins, you are all now my servants as well you later generations."_

_--End Flashback--_

--Caleb's House--

"So that's how our ancestors got this power they got it from a demon?" Reid said. "So it would seem." Caleb said."Do you think they knew about the curse he placed on them?" Pogue asked. "I don't think they knew at first but found out the hard way." "But Caleb your power comes from a female why is that?" Tyler asked. "I don't know it says here that Sabrina Matthews Danvers was the only female witch in Ipswich at that time." Caleb said. "So you think that this demon has returned?" Reid asked. "Could be." "But he said he was gonna claim one of us for his own which one is it." Tyler said. "Could be any one of us." "It's probably Caleb." Reid said. "Why me?" Caleb stated. "Well, for one you have all the power." Reid said. "So what that's means nothing what if he just wants to kill me so it'll be easier to take you three out." All three of them were in shock, "You think?" Pogue stated. "If it were me that's what I'd do." Reid said. All three boys looked at him, "What? Oh come on just can't say that's what you wouldn't do. I mean if you take out the strongest one first the rest will fall easier." "Reid's right Caleb you have to lay low for awhile just in case this demon has returned." Pogue said. "I don't know it's not like me to back down from a fight." Caleb said. "Caleb, you have just until we say it's okay, please let us protect you." Pogue said. "Yeah, Caleb, you always protecting us now it's our turn." Tyler said. "Okay fine." Caleb said. "So I guess that make you the new fearless leader, Pogue." Reid said. "Guess it does." Pogue said. "Well, let's go." Pogue, Tyler and Reid stood up, "Guys be careful." Caleb said. "We will." The three of them walked out, Just then a guy stepped into the light, "That was great you really fooled them didn't you?" Caleb stood up, "I told you I could all I had to do was talk with them." "Good now while they're on a wild goose chase we can have a little fun." Caleb smiled, "Are you going to tell me your name?" "I guess you should know." The man first roughly placed his lips on top of his, "The name is Soul."

tell me if you think i should write more to it.


End file.
